


The 293AC Incident of Harrenhal

by Olivia_DE



Series: The Children of Valyria series [3]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Gen, Manipulation, Ned and Oberyn are friends, cunning Ned, manipulaive Tywin, manipulative Ned, mentons of attempted rape, worried Ned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:20:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25686439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olivia_DE/pseuds/Olivia_DE
Summary: After Robert tries and fails to rape his daughter, Ned had to reconsider his friendship with both Robert and Jon Arryn, as his former mentor tries to swipe this "mishap" under the rug and forget about it, while Tywin Lannister wants to spread another rumor.Good thing that he has his friend, Oberyn Martell, and many lords on his side.Originally, this was supposed to be in chapter 7, but I couldn't write it in there for this to make sense. I hope you like it! :)This can be read as a standalone work, but won't make any sense.Don't forget to follow me on Twitter and Tumblr!
Series: The Children of Valyria series [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1810153
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6





	The 293AC Incident of Harrenhal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ulle73](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ulle73/gifts).



Ned walked into the room they were given while they stayed at Harrenhal for the tourney, and his eyes fell upon his niece. The small child was in the bed, the thorn clothes she had arrived in were now replaced with new, clean ones. Catelyn had her arms around Serena’s shoulders as she rocked her back and forth, trying to calm down the little girl.

Stepping closer slowly, as not to frighten his niece, Ned looked at the two guards who were with her at the moment, and the maid who volunteered to stay with the small girl until their leave in the next morning. The three of them never took their eyes off of the girl, and Goram still had his hand in the hilt of his sword when Ned kneeled next to Catelyn.

“Serena, love.” As gently as he could, Ned slowly moved his hand towards hers, trying to stroke it and help her to calm down. But when Serena pulled away from him, Ned stopped. “How are you feeling?” It was a very stupid question, at least he felt like it was. She was almost violated by someone she was supposed to trust.

In response, Serena only burrowed her face into Cat’s chest, Lina running her hands down her back in a soothing way.

“She is scared, Ned.”

“What can I do to help?” Raising his chin higher, until he could see the blueness of his wife’s eyes, Ned shifted his weight to his other leg.

“Find Aegon. She had been asking for him ever since Goram brought her here.”

“Aegon is missing?” Worrying won’t do them good, not now. “But he had left the Great Hall with the others, had he not?”

“He did my lord. But when he heard what happened, he ran out of the tower and we don’t know where he could have gone to.” Regg explained, and for a moment Ned thought he heard some other kind of worry in the man’s voice too.

“I will go look for him.” Standing up, he kissed Cat’s head and nodded to the guards. “Please stay here.”

“We won’t leave this room, you don’t have to worry about it.” Goram replied, and although his face remained calm, his eyes spat fire and were ready to kill.

Ned gulped at the sight and left the room, stumbling into two other maids on his way out. The two women stared at him with wide-eyes, not knowing how to respond.

“She is- Lady Serena is resting. Lina said that she will stay by her side, but if she is tired, someone shall take her place.”

“Understood my lord.”

Ned passed the women and headed for the room Aegon was supposed to stay in. Taking bigger steps than he normally would, Ned reached the door and knocked on it, expecting tired eyes to look up at him, only for Aurane to open the door.

“Aurane?” Ned had to take a step back, or else he would have crashed into the boy.

“Lord Ned! I suppose you came for Aegon?”

“Aye. But what are you doing here?” Raising a brow at him, Aurane sighed.

“Viserys asked me to watch them, while he was out trying to fetch Egg.”

“Viserys went after Aegon by himself?” Why did this need to happen now?

“No, he didn’t. He told it to Bors and he sent three guards with him.”

Ned sighed. It certainly was better than he first had expected it. Thanking the boy, he left the tower, searching for both Targaryens. He had to clear his mind from tonight’s events, and a walk was his best chance at doing it.

The small pebbles gritted under his boots and were wet from the drizzling dew. Taking deep breaths, he tried to empty his mind, focusing on the things that were needed to be done. He had quite many things to cross off from his list. His first and most important priority was getting his family out of the south. Getting Serena away from Robert and possibly never returning south was one of the things he would have liked to do. He had to talk with Jon about this, incident, and get him to understand his point. It shouldn’t be hard, Ned mused, as the man too, understood the consequences of Robert’s actions. Regarding the man… He will break every connection between them. He should have done it sooner, and then maybe it wouldn’t have led to this. But he also knew that no matter how soon he acted, this was bound to happen sooner or later. For love cannot change a man’s nature.

Crossing the yard, he played with the thought of telling his banners about this, as it was better that way, and he didn’t want to keep secrets. But the Locke’s were here too, and they will tell the Manderlys and then it would travel around the shores, going as far up north as it was possible. By the time his banners would arrive at Winterfell, they would know almost everything about this. And he didn’t trust a raven with these words, as if they were to reach some other ears, it would be devastating for all of them. But time and travel did not mix well, and he feared that he has to trust others with it.

“Ned! Ned, I heard what happened! Is she alright?”

“Oberyn?” Looking around, Ned turned towards the stables, seeing his friends hidden by the walls of the building.

“And a few others! Come here! I don’t trust the night!” Even when the prince was whispering, the breeze carried his words to Ned with ease.

Ned looked around, not seeing anyone in particular in the training yard, and with quick steps disappeared behind the wall of the stable. Cursing when his feet slid on the wet ground, but his arm was caught by Oberyn, and after ducking under a beam, he was now squished between his friends, who were all squatting. Oberyn pushed him down too, and Ned had to blink a few times.

It was really dark in here.

“Oberyn, what’s going on?” Whispering the words like his life depended on it, it kind of did, Ned looked at the direction his friend should be sitting. “I wanted to talk to Jon.”

“I had a feeling you might.” While Ned couldn’t see Oberyn, he knew the prince well enough now to know, that the man was smirking. “That’s why I wanted to speak with you before you do something stupid.”

“Why would I-“

“Lord Blackmont here-“ Ned could barely see as Oberyn gestured towards a man, who was squatting next to the prince “- overheard an interesting conversation. And yes, he truly did overhear it, I know what you think Ned but-“

“My prince, maybe we should move this conversation forward?” Lord Blackmont cut in, and Ned silently agreed with the man.

“Of course we can! As I said, Lord Blackmont overheard something between our favorite Lion and Stag.”

“My lord, what did you hear?” Ned licked his lips, feeling as his breathing stopped.

“Only a few words. I was just passing by the door. But the Lion wants to spread a lie to cover the truth. The Stag was too drunk to hear him out, and apparently the Bird was there too. He sent the Lion out and that’s when I left.”

Ned remained silent, contemplating what he just heard. Was Jon Arryn in this too? If so, what was in for him? He knew Tywin Lannister enough, from both word and person, to know that the man would do almost anything to save Robert’s ass, as he was both the king, -something Ned resented very much-, and Tywin’s goodson. The Old Lion wanted to not only save Robert’s reputation, what was left of it anyway, but himself and his house as well. Some of the westerosi houses still kept their grudges, even after the two rebellions, and the Old Lion knew what was at stake if he failed to kill the words. As for Jon, Ned thought over some options he believed, but they all left a horrible taste in his mouth. He had a feeling that his old foster parent did almost everything for power, but then again, his nephew was murdered by the Mad King. Nonetheless, Ned was still at a loss.

“Lord Blackmont.” Ned had to know what went down behind his back. And he had to know it now, before he spoke with Jon and, begrudgingly, with Robert.

“Lord Stark?”

“What did the Lion suggest?” His voice must have sounded like cold steel, as Taeron shuddered on his left as he felt the ice coming out of his mouth.

“That your daughter tried to seduce the king, and that your guard attacked him without being provoked. The Lion said that he will spread the tale, of how the girl was unhappy with her betrothal to Prince Aegon, and that the King just wanted to help her.” The dornish lord spat, venom showing in his tone.

“What?” Taeron almost jumped from his spot, Garin pulling him down and covering the Velaryon’s mouth with his hand.

“Quiet Taeron! We don’t want unwanted ears and eyes to listen to us!” Garin filtered it through his teeth.

Ned took his eyes off of the two, and turned his attention back to the other dornish lord.

“I suppose Jon wasn’t overjoyed with it.”

“Mostly. But he too wanted this whole incident covered up.”

Ned hummed, listening to the man’s words as he told him what else he heard. It seemed to him, that no matter what, he can’t even trust the ones who were supposed to be on his side. He clearly didn’t trust Tywin, and after Robert lost his head a few times, regarding the dragons, he now believed that what he did and was planning to do, would only make Westeros better. Jon Arryn’s betrayal, however, surprised him. The man was basically Ned’s second father, and he took care of him, consoled him during the first months of the uprising and even sent him letters updating him about various problems the kingdom could face. To hear that he too wanted to cover this up, to make Serena take the blame, and to add Aegon into this too… Ned could feel the urge deep down inside him, the urge to protect his family and the urge to take revenge.

“Thank you, my lord. I don’t know how can I ever repay it to you-“

“There is no need for it, Lord Stark. You are planning to place the rightful king back onto the throne, and that’s enough for me.” The dornish lord answered, and Ned was left speechless.

“But- Surely there is something I can do for you?”

“Let me manage this Ned.” Oberyn turned to the lord and whispered something into his ear. Ned couldn’t see almost anything, but as the moon was uncovered by the passing clouds, he could make out three, maybe four other squatting men in the darkness. “It’s all done! Tell Ned about it, I’m sure that he won’t mind hearing about this.”

Ned looked at the man, his face uncovered by the moonlight for a heartbeat, Ned seeing him. The man cleared his throat and glanced at Oberyn before turning to face the northern lord.

“I don’t… I don’t really know how to phrase it. I would like it if a northern house, or a house that you recommend, would step in an alliance with mine. I’m an aging lord, I have a daughter, who is now wed and expecting her second child, possibly her last.”

Ned listened to the man as he further explained to him the concerns regarding his house’s future. He sympathized with the old lord, yet he didn’t know what to do for him.

“I understand your points and concerns my lord, but I’m not sure how can I help you with that.”

“It’s really simple Ned.” Oberyn smirked.

“It is?” The lords asked in unison, and Ned was glad that he wasn’t the only one who hadn’t had a clue what was Oberyn saying.

“Say, you went to talk to Lord Arryn. What would you want from the Crown?” From Oberyn’s tone, Ned knew that his friend wanted him to think about it.

“I would have possibly ended up punching Robert too.” Ned confessed, a small chuckle leaving his lips. “I would have told him to stay away from our family than I would have probably gone to Jon with my demands.”

“Which were?” One of the lords leaned closer, the pale moonlight uncovering half of his face.

“Demanding a public apology in the name of Serena, to let me, us, deal with the future houses alone, without having to expect letters of orders from Robert, for them to leave us alone with their spies when Oberyn and the other lords were visiting. I would probably go for one of his-“

“I’m sorry Ned, but I have to stop you there.” Oberyn admiringly slapped his shoulder, Ned grabbing onto him to regain his balance. “What you said was great, but don’t forget that Westeros thinks that Serena is nothing more than your bastard. Now if-“

“Think? Lady Serena is not a bastard then?” A voice from the dark whispered.

“Lord Qorgyle, not now. I will tell you everything, as I promised you before we left Dorne.” Ned swore that Oberyn winked at the man, but he didn’t miss the fact that his friend’s tone was mildly threatening. “We are here to help my dear friend with his future plans, and now we have our first obstacle. While I understand your concerns, you must understand that we can’t really explain everything. You came with us because you felt that the king shall be held responsible for his action.” The scary thing about Oberyn wasn’t the fact that he would smile and kill you, it wasn’t that he could kill you without much fight or that he could make it look like an accident, but the fact that you never knew when will he come for you. And Ned now truly believed that he had chosen well when he told him about the contract.

“I understand it, Your Grace. I’m sorry.” Lord Qorgyle said and in a quiet voice. “Please continue.”

“As I was saying, Westeros believes that Serena is your bastard, and bastards are treated differently in the south than in Dorne or the North.”

“I know that much myself Oberyn. But even the southrons have to understand what rape means!” Ned slightly raised his voice, forming his hand into a fist. “I won’t stand by as Robert’s deed is left unpunished!”

“And that’s where you are wrong. What do you think the southrons will think about it? A lord who cares more about his bastard daughter than his beneficial position with the king?”

Ned opened his mouth to answer but closed it immediately. He knew what the southrons thought about bastards, and knew what they were expecting from him, but he just couldn’t bring himself to leave this alone.

“If I may, my lords, my prince.” A younger voice was heard in the dark. “Lord Stark can still push for some kind of justice for his supposed daughter. While bastards are treated differently in the south, rape is still a serious crime, done by the king or someone else. And while we can’t send the man to the Wall for it, her future house can benefit from it.”

“Oraeo not now. We are not from this-“

“That is actually a great idea! Ned, push for their house to be elevated!”

“W-what? Oberyn you can’t be serious!” Ned choked on his spit.

“Why? They know that you won’t let this slide by, you know that they will try to undermine you. I see it as a slight win.”

“That would certainly be a great move from you, Ned. I know that if you would suggest it, the Stag would jump at it, believing that he can win you back somehow.” Taeron whispered, and Ned felt his hand move. “I mean,-“ Putting his hand on his shoulder as he pushed himself up, Taeron groaned and cracked his legs. “-the man still believes that after everything that happened today, you will still be his friend. Why not grab at that opportunity?”

“I agree with Taeron. While I condemn the manipulation of friends, the Stag is not one of them.” Garin chimed in and yelped when he fell back and landed on his arse. “I’m getting too old for this.”

“Now-now Garin, please don’t give up on life just yet.” Although Oberyn’s tone was light and joking, the worry loomed over his words. “I’m sure that we will toast for King Aegon together, friend.”

The others muttered in agreement. All of them wanted dornish blood on the throne, but their sheer loyalty to House Martell was also visible to him.

“I think it’s time-“ One of the lords began, only for the rest to shush him.

“Shh! Someone is coming!” Oberyn leaned forward, pulling Taeron down to the ground.

The lords remained quiet, listening to the footsteps as they walked by the stable. Ned slightly peered out of the coverage of the building, seeing a light, probably from a torch. Inching closer to the edge, he could slowly take out who the man was.

“It’s Jon.” He turned back and whispered it to the others. “I think he might be looking for me.”

“Considering he was expecting you by now.” Oberyn cursed at the end, they had run out of time. “Go to him, meet him, but don’t forget what we talked about.” Grabbing onto Ned’s arm, he pulled the northern lord down for another piece of advice. “And don’t forget that the south sees Serena as a bastard.”

“I won’t. But I can’t change completely.”

“That’s understandable, but Ned! Look out for the little ticks, the ones I told you about.”

“I will Oberyn! I won’t let them manipulate me.”

Ned left, not missing the “good luck Ned” from his friends and looked around before walking up to Jon. Thinking up excuses as to where he had been, he decided that no one needs to know unless they were family.

“Jon! What a surprise to see you here! What are you doing out in the middle of the night?” Ned approached the man, deciding to not hide how angry he was just minutes ago.

Jon slightly jumped into the air and turned around, a frightened look on his face. When he saw Ned, he lifted his arms to his hearth and smiled. “You scared me, my boy.” A chuckle left his lips and Ned stepped closer. “I was just looking for you. We need to talk.”

Ned didn’t miss Jon’s change in nature.

“It’s funny. Because I was thinking that you would be worried about the scandal that was approaching.”

Jon frowned. “There is no need for a scandal, Ned. I’m sure that you can understand that-“

“That the king, my supposed friend, almost violated my ten-year-old daughter?” Ned slightly raised his voice and stopped a few feet away from Jon. “That you’d rather cover up the fact what happened or blame Serena for Robert’s actions?”

“She shouldn’t have walked alone after the feast!” Jon retorted back. “She should have known that her resemblance to Lyanna-“

“She is a child!” Ned couldn’t believe his ears. “She is a child who was taught that the king is supposed to protect her not try and rape her! She was only fifty feet away from her guards!” Ned snapped back, his hands forming into fists. “Her resemblance to my sister means nothing! She is a child and not Lyanna’s replacement!” Ned walked past Jon, feeling the shudder that came from his old mentor as Ned slightly bumped into him with his shoulder.

“Ned, we have to talk about it! We can’t just let this get out!” Jon walked after him, hoping he could somehow get Ned to agree with him.

“I don’t see why that is **my** problem! Robert doomed himself the moment he raised his hand on my daughter!” Ned continued to move, not bothering with the other lord.

“At least let sit down and go through our options! Ned, please-“ The words died on Jon’s lips and Ned heard how the old lord was gasping for air.

Stopping in his tracks, he turned to face Jon. The man was leaning against the wall, his right arm pushed against the stone, while his other one was resting on his knee to keep him balanced. “Your solar. I won’t have anyone in the tower.” His icy voice clattered against the man. “I will go back, grab a few of my guards an meet you there in about twenty minutes.” Stomping away, he didn’t wait for an answer. He had to get ready.

The tower came into view, and he could hear two, very familiar voices. Narrowing his eyes, he stepped into the grass to muffle his sounds. One of the voices belonged to Aegon, and in the pale moonlight he saw that the other shadowy figure was holding the boy upside down? Was Aegon dangling from a stranger’s hip? Was he in danger?

But the light showed him who had Aegon in his grip. Viserys was walking back to the tower, his nephew dropped over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. Ned watched as the two disappeared into the stone structure before he too, walked right up to it. The three guards that stood at the foot of the tower walked in after Viserys, leaving only Ned outside of it.

Sighing before pushing on the door, Ned stepped in and closed the heavy barrier after him. Walking up the stairs he played the possible scenarios his meeting with Jon could take. The man was sly, there was no denying in it. He would rather spread “sweet lies” than have the “stone-cold truth” acknowledged. Ned will be have to careful around the man, as he wasn’t his ally anymore. But even Jon wouldn’t stop this low, yet their recent exchange showed Ned how much the old lord truly cared about almost nothing but power. He might have been on the same level as Tywin for all he knew! Other than the fact that he actually had a reason to help them in the beginning, Jon only profited from the Baratheon rule. The Vale was one of the prosperous kingdoms after Robert’s ascendant to the throne, while Dorne and some parts of the Reach were in a hard place. Maybe Oberyn was right, and he should really push for something more and else.

Reaching the floor where most of the guards stayed, Ned knocked on the only closed door, and after the quiet voices died down, he was face to face with one of the newer guards.

“Lord Stark! It’s a surprise to see you here!”

“I believe it is, Aeron. I’m in need of a few of you. I have a… meeting I have to attend, I’m afraid.” Ned watched the man as the confusion broke through his closely guarded features.

“I will be happy to escort you there, my lord. I’m sure that Cragg and Ammon will be happy to come with us.” The other two guards in question shoot up from their seats, grabbing their swords and stepped behind Aeron.

Ned nodded, thanking them and the four of them left the tower, heading for Jon’s solar. Ned hoped that his nervousness did not show, or else he might just end up in the biggest hole he has ever dug.

Running through his options and what should he demand, he decided that no matter what, a public apology should be made to Serena. He will also demand that the Crown, meaning Robert, Jon and Tywin, stop their spies from traveling with his friends, that the three lords could visit them without the king’s approval and that they should be able to stay as long as Ned wishes it. He knew that to these Robert would most likely agree, maybe even Jon, seeing as his old mentor wanted peace so badly. Neither of them will care for what Tywin might have to say about Ned’s demands, for even Jon knew that driving him away after all of this would be a terrible decision. And Robert just couldn’t bring himself to care about his goodfather.

Reaching the entrance, Ned prepared for the worst. Walking inside the building, the guards posted at the stairway that led up to Jon’s solar looked alarmed at his arrival but lowered their weapons when Jon appeared at the top of the stairs, telling them to let Ned and his men through.

“Glad that you could make it, Ned.”

“If something concerns me and my family, I won’t back down until there is justice.” Ned practically growled at Jon, the older lord keeping his distance from the northerner.

“I’m sure that you are.” It was almost whisper-like, but Jon swallowed and opened the solar’s door, letting Ned through it first.

Ned, with a simple motion of his head, got the guards to stand back, not wanting them inside while he and Jon talked. The three men stepped away from them, Cragg sliding down against the wall, Aeron disapprovingly looking at him, while Ammon stood guard. Ned raised an eyebrow at them, but didn’t question it and instead walked into the room.

Jon followed him inside, closing the door behind himself. “I see that you have reliable men around. I’m proud of you.”

Ned wanted to snort, but suppressed it and instead coughed. Jon was stalling the inevitable, and he was honestly getting angry at the man. “They got used to Westeros quickly. Of course, there are still some things that need to be done, but they have got used to our lifestyle.”

Jon got around the desk, sitting down across Ned, offering a cup of wine to him, which the younger declined.

“I didn’t come here to drink. I came here to have justice.” Ned reminded Jon, looking deep into the man’s eyes.

“Of course, of course. I haven’t forgotten that. I was just- Never mind.” Jon sighed, pouring himself a cup of wine. “Are you sure you don’t want some? It’s one of our latest ones.”

“No. I rather talk about how you blame my daughter for something that was out of her control!” Ned snapped and Jon looked away. For a moment, Ned thought that maybe his former friend knew what he had said was utter horseshit, but Jon managed to undermine himself in front of him.

“I know how that sounds, Ned. But we don’t have many options. The kingdom depends on us, and our-“

“The kingdom, you say.” Ned sneered.” Like half the kingdom doesn’t hate Robert for what he did to Princess Elia! You can’t and won’t brush this incident off!” Gripping the edge of his chair, Ned forced himself to breathe. He can’t be seen as too smart now.

“I understand your concerns, Ned. But the kingdom and the peace are more important than a little mishap.” Jon looked down, resting his nose on his closed palms.

“Mishap? Mishap! That’s how you call it when someone of a higher stand tries to abuse their power?!” The younger lord lunged forward in his seat, showing teeth as he stared into Jon’s eyes. “He is the king, yet he acts like a green boy! Even worse!”

“Ned, please, calm down. It’s-”

“Calm down? I am calm, Jon.” Ned chuckled, missing the fact that Jon jumped slightly at that. “But I must say, I see no reason behind your words.”

Jon raised his eyebrows at him. “How so?”

“You claim to do this all because of the peace. Yet you completely disregard this… Inconvenience, as you put it.” Ned leaned back, but his grip on the edge of his seat never weakened.

“Ned, think about the bigger picture for us! Westeros just got out of war, again! We can’t afford hostility among ourselves! While I understand your concerns-“

“Of course.” Ned whispered and crossed his arms in front of his chest.

“-we can’t ignore the fact that Serena Snow is a bastard, and as such, she is lower-“

“If you value the North, if you value our friendship,-“ Ned spat the last word with venom is his voice. “-you won’t finish that sentence!”

Jon stopped and raised his chin. “Very well. But you see my point, I assume?”

“She is a future lady and the head of her house. She deserves-“

“Currently, she is nothing more than a bastard who is betrothed to the dethroned crown prince. And that’s how most of us will handle this.” Jon took a sip from his wine, not meeting with Ned’s eyes.

“Then I will take it as an assault on my house.” Ned stood, Jon, knocking over his cup.

“W-what?” Jon choked on his wine. “You can’t mean that you would close off the north completely?”

Ned stepped closer to his desk, putting his hands on it. “I won’t trade with _you_. The trade between Dorne and the Velaryons is still happening.”

“You can cause a war like that! Ned, this is no joke!”

“Good. I don’t want the people to take it as one.” Ned let go of the desk and returned to his seat, but didn’t sit down. “As for your worries about war… You should have thought about it. People already talk about it.”

Jon gulped. “They do already?”

“Aye. Many don’t understand it, recalling that this is what Robert accused Rhaegar doing, and yet he goes unpunished. They would think that I’m some kind of a coward for not calling out the injustice that’s being done to my daughter.” Turning away, Ned walked to the window and looked out at it. Maybe bluffing will get Jon to see reasons?

“I see. In that case, we have to do something about it while the rumors are here.”

Ned waited for him to continue, yet it seemed like his old mentor was done talking. Wondering if he should mention his demands now, he turned back, seeing Jon in the middle of writing something on a piece of parchment. Raising his eyebrows at him, Ned remained by the window, watching as Jon scribbled away.

“I will leave this morning.” Ned announced, keeping his eyes on Jon, yet the man never looked up. “I see that no matter what I do or say, you have already chosen. And so have I.”

Jon stopped and looked back at Ned. “Ned, my boys, listen to me. I understand your anger, truly, believe me when I say that. But peace is a fragile little thing, and we can’t afford another rebellion. Your daughter, let her be a lady in the future is still a bastard, not a trueborn.”

“She is a member of a Great House! She is a little girl, who was promised protection by not just you, but-“

“She is a bastard. Robert is the king, and as such our rules state that-“

“I don’t care what those rules say!” Ned shouted back, losing his grip on his anger. “She is my daughter and she was hurt! Robert attacked my daughter and tried to rape her! He did the same crime he accused Rhaegar of committing!” Ned raised his voice again, stepping closer to the older lord but stopped behind the chair he was sitting in. “Robert can still be held accountable for rape, and if you try to blame Serena for Robert’s actions and drag Aegon into it, I will tell everyone what happened.”

Jon straightened his back, and put down his quill. “What would you like for compensation?” Jon asked, clasping his hands together and rested his chin on them.

Ned raised his eyebrows at him, watching the man’s eyes for a sudden move, blinking or just a different shine. But he couldn’t see anything, until he walked closer and put his hands on the table again, leaning forward. “Will it satisfy Serena?”

“Of course it will! I will see what I can, to bring her some kind of justice.” And Jon blinked.

“I want a public apology in her name! I want her, to receive some kind of a compensation from the Crown in the name of the king, and for the future houses of the children to not be targeted by him!” Watching as Jon’s emotions played out in front of him, he knew that the apology will be half-hearted, and will make Serena look like some wanton, bastard whore; judging by the raised eyebrow, she won’t get any compensating and from the wrinkles on his old friend’s forehead, Jon didn1t know anything about Robert’s orders.

“I… What do you mean by your last sentence?”

Seeing the genuine curiosity on Jon’s face, Ned took a deep inhale. “I got a rather interesting scroll from him, not long ago. He wanted to tell the children what they have to name their house and what sigils can they use. And this is just one of the things he did.”

“I- I’ll talk to him and see what I can do.”

“No.” Ned’s voice thudded hard in the silence.

“No? Ned what are y-“

“You know damn well what I mean!” Ned slammed his hands down again. “I want you to do something about it! You are the Hand!”

“My hands are bound in most of these things Ned! I might be the Hand, but that doesn’t mean that I have a word in everything!” Slightly raising his voice, Jon raised his chin and looked into Ned’s eyes.

“Don’t make me laugh, Jon! I was the one who covered the topic of the Hand back in the day, I know what does and what doesn’t fall under the Hand’s reach!”

Jon remained silent, gulping when Ned slammed his fist down and turned away from him. He couldn’t see his face, but the old lord assumed that the northerner's face was anything but pleasant.

“Ned, listen… I- I will try and see what can I do about everything. I will- I promise you that something will be made about it.”

“Give me your word on paper.” Ned blurted out without warning.

“What?”

“Give. Me. Your. Word. On. A. Piece. Of. Paper.” Slowly turning around and mouthing each word to Jon, Ned knew that this moment will decide the older lord’s fate.

“I can’t- I can’t do that! That’s not how it works now! The Crown can give her a few carriages and livestock as compensation, but to think that a bastard girl-“

“Then I’m afraid the North won’t trade with you.” Whispering the words, as he learned from Oberyn, Ned stared into Jon’s eyes, unblinking.

“Do you think this is a joke?” Jon raised from his chair, slamming his hands on the table.

Ned grimaced. “It shouldn’t be treated as such! Mayhap you should do what a Hand does and not blame my daughter for Robert’s actions?!”

“She is nothing more than a bastard with a husband who has a name! She is a lower subject-“

“Don’t you dare finish that!” Ned shouted, pushing himself back from the desk. “She is a child! She is my daughter and she should be treated as such! Rape is a crime! Robert murdered Rhaegar over it, yet now he won’t take responsibility for it?” Spreading his arms, he stepped back a little. “Should I rebel now too?” It wasn’t a question nor a suggestion.

“What do you want then?” Jon started to lose his patience.

“I said it before!” Ned snapped back, lowering his chin.

“Yes, yes. An apology.”

“Not just an apology! A public one from either the Crown or from Robert himself in the name of my daughter, in the name of her future house and family! I want a compensation for her too! I want Robert to stop ordering the children under my care around, stop sending them hidden death threats and stop writing their futures for his liking! Or else.” He almost growled the last parts, feeling the ice in his veins.

“Or else?” Jon swallowed hard, fearing the answer.

“I will tell them what truly happened. And many might just believe honorable Ned Stark.”

“You wouldn’t- What am I talking about? You would!” The realization hit Lord Arryn with all its power.

“Do you now?” Raising an eyebrow, Ned wondered if he had gone too far. While Jon knew that he was smart, this was even too much for Ned. He could only pray that he didn’t blow his cover.

_“Ned, I just don’t see why do you have to make it this big?”_

_“Why? Why?! Because that man tried to rape my daughter! That’s why! Because he wants to tell the children under my care, what can they do and how should they do it! Because he planned on telling them what should they do with their houses!”_

_“Ned, please. We can work out something, I’m sure.”_

_“You want to work out something?” Ned asked, his voice dangerously low._

_“Yes. I’m sure that if you think about something we can-“_

_“I want a public apology from him in the name of my daughter. I want him to stop breaking his promise regarding the Targaryens and Blackfyres. I want him to stop threatening the children under my care, and I want him to leave their lives alone!”_

_Jon gulped. “Is that all?”_

_“No. Far from it actually. I also want him, you and Lord Lannister to stay out of my business regarding Dorne. I’m the head of my house, and I know what I’m doing. And don’t interfere with my actions from now on.”_

_“I will tell him. The guard who-“_

_“Who punched him stays with us. No harm can befall him, as he was only doing his duty.”_

_“But he broke Robert’s nose!”_

_“And stopped him from committing the same crime he accused Rhaegar doing.” Ned retorted._

_“You are right.” Jon sighed. “I will see what I can do.”_

_“No. You will see to it that my points are made clear to him. Or else I don’t want to see him ever.” Ned turned and left the room._

When Ned left, Jon had sunk into his chair. Ned was smarter than he was before. While he tried to hold back many things from him, it seemed like the years he ignored the little dispute between Ned and Robert had finally caught up. He should have done something when Ned voiced his anger and distrust, yet he wanted nothing more than… It all came back to him now, biting him in the arse. While Ned was still impulsive regarding justice, he had learned from his time in the Vale and about the Faith and their rules. If this continued, if he let this silly little spat ruin the friendship between Robert and Ned, everything could be ruined. But what could he do? He will have to give some compensation to the girl, no matter how much he disliked her, but it shouldn’t be big enough either.

Standing from his desk, he left the room, calling for one of his guards to call Lord Lannister to the king’s chambers. Maybe they can figure something out together. Lord Tywin wanted to keep the power too, and they will have to be united when Dorne sides with that Griff. And now he might just have to worry about the North too. That is, if he doesn’t play his cards right.

His steps were quicker than they were before, and it might have had to do something with the fear that grabbed at his heart, tightening its grip around it and never stopped squeezing it. They will have to do something to satisfy Ned, or the peace will be lost. And peace was a fragile thing, even now. Even after ten long years of ruling, there were still houses, families and people who resented Robert’s rule and claim to the throne, and were secret supporters of the dragons. With this incident gained wings, it could be devastating for him and for the ones who profited from Robert’s rule.

Reaching the king’s chambers, Jon knocked on the door, Robert tearing it open, glaring angrily at him.

“Whaddaya want? I’m quite busy, can’t ya see?”

Judging from the other voices in the room, Robert wasn’t alone. Jon closed his eyes and squeezed them together for a moment before he looked at Robert again.

“I talked with Ned, Robert. And we have-“

“Ned? Why isn’t he here? Why didn’t ya bring him here? I want to see him!” Slurring the words through his teeth, Jon couldn’t help but grimace.

“You made Ned angry!”

“Me? With what? I’ve been here all night!” Hearing the giggles from behind Robert’s back only made Jon annoyed.

“You tried to hurt his daughter! You slapped Serena! Remember?”

“Wha- I’d never, ever, ever done that! Little Serena, so much like ‘er… So much like me Lyanna.” Robert’s voice turned from an enraged tone to a bitter and sour one. “I loved ‘er so much.”

“I know Robert, but we have other things to do now. We have to talk.” Jon tried to reason with Robert, not like the man would listen to him.

“About?”

“A compensation for the Starks.”

“I will take ‘er, Jon.” The answer surprised Jon. What part did Robert not understand?

“You can’t Robert! They are angry because you hurt Serena!”

Robert only stared at him with his blue eyes and closed the door on Jon. The old lord sighed and waited for the Lion of the Rock to show up. Judging from the noises that came from the king’s bedroom, Robert won’t come out very soon. But he now had time to think. Robert was useless regarding this matter, and mostly in almost anything that didn’t involve killing, and if he weren’t to interfere, it will only make his work easier. With Tywin around, they will think of a plan that can work.

Waiting for the man to show up, Jon thought out the possible ways the can get back the North. While did not care for the girl, Ned was still her father, and Ned was also a Warden and Lord Paramount. Despite this little mishap, he knew that Robert still saw Ned as a friend, and will probably see him that way. Ned could do no wrong in Robert’s eyes. But their talk, something was off about him, and Jon hoped that the dornish prince didn’t get to his head. In his deepest nightmares, he could see that both Ned and Oberyn will put aside their dislike and work together.

Grief was a hard motivation, and they both lost a sister to the Targaryens, Ned losing a father and brother too, yet they might just want the Targaryens back on the throne. He could understand Oberyn, even when the Silver Prince run off with another woman, Elia had two children by him, and while Aegon was alive and unwed, he was a potential threat to Robert’s reign. He will still be, even after the wedding, as all it took is a piece of paper for the girl to get legitimized too and everything they so hard for will disappear, like it was never theirs in the first place. His only hope was, that Dorne would oppose a bastard on the throne, or that the boy secretly hates his betrothed. And this is where Jon’s fear started to manifest into reality. All of the children were raised together, under Ned and they had a strong bond.

Hearing the door as it opened, Jon glanced up, seeing a very tired and moody Tywin enter the room.

“Lord Tywin, I’m glad that you came.”

“Tell me Lord Arryn, why did I have to come here when-“ Tywin wrinkled his nose as he looked in the direction of the bedroom door, and distaste appeared on his face when the voice in the room continued. “-the king is very vocal about dishonoring his wife, who is my only daughter, mind you.”

Jon swallowed. “I had a very good reason. Please trust me with this my lord.”

“Very well. What is it, that you wanted to talk about?” Tywin sat on a chair and in the dimly lit room, with only a few candles dancing around to battle the dark, his face was more of a demonic creature's, than his.

“I had a small talk with Ned. I think there might have to be someone who is instructing him.”

To his uttermost surprise, Tywin laughed.

“Is that all?” The westerman managed to ask between breaths.

“He also wanted a public apology, for Robert to stop ordering around the children and-“

“I have to stop you there.” Tywin lifted his hand slightly and stared into the fire. “Why don’t you either tell me everything or sum it all up into one sentence?”

Jon nodded and told him all he could remember they talked about. Tywin listening, massaging his leg and humming softly and occasionally coughing. Jon glanced at the man’s face from time to time, yet the lord remained in his chair, staring into the fireplace. Sometimes he thought he saw a grin or a smirk on the man’s face and it terrified him beyond words. Maybe this wasn’t his best idea yet. Nonetheless, he finished explaining the situation, told the man what he suspected about Ned and what his ideas were.

“No offense my lord, but you are stupid.” Tywin said without missing a beat.

“Pardon?” Did Jon hear that right?

“You are an idiot if you think Ned Stark is being controlled. This was nothing more than an angered father’s try to bring justice.” Tywin leaned over and poured a cup of wine.

“How can you be so sure? You weren’t there in the room with him! You didn’t see his face!” Jon raised his voice. “Why do you think that you know him so well?”

“Believe me, my lord, I have had my fair share of angered fathers. I know how one looks.” Tywin twisted the wine in his cup, watching as the red liquid stained the sides of the cup. “He was acting on impulse, nothing more, nothing less.” Sipping on the wine, his face morphed into a grimace. “This is terrible wine! No wonder that oaf can drink it!” He spat it out, wiping the edges of his mouth with the end of his sleeve.

Jon watched him, thinking about what should they do about Ned and the North. He still didn’t believe that Ned’s anger wasn’t anything else but manipulation, but Tywin didn’t believe anything he said. “What should we do about Ned than?”

“Nothing.”

“W- He just threatened to close the borders! He even suggested that he will wage war!”

Tywin sighed. “It was nothing more than a worried father’s response to your stupid way of handling the situation. You told him that you think his daughter was at fault, that she is nothing more in your eyes than a bastard. And while I agree with that, I would have promised him everything he wanted and spread a rumor around. But since you clearly didn’t think about that, I will have to clean this mess up.” Tywin stood and walked for the door. “Oh, and one more thing!” Turning back, Jon raised his head at Tywin. “Don’t act about it, I will handle it. And next time you have some issues-“ The Lion glared angrily at the bedroom door. “-make sure that we have a quiet place to sit and talk. And bring some better wine!” Tywin left and shut the door behind himself, the frame thrilling after the impact.

Jon hunched over and buried his face into his hands. The Seven will curse him for this for sure, but there wasn’t anything else he could have done. His only option was to trust Tywin. Sighing, he left the room and prepared for the departure of the Starks. Watching as parts of his problem left the south will certainly make him breathe easier. He was the first in line to say them goodbye and watched as their wheelhouses left the old keep. Looking around, he saw that several lords were looking at his way, mostly dornish ones, but he didn’t pay any mind to them.

It wasn’t until he reached the capital with Tywin, Robert stayed behind for another week, possibly whoring himself out, that he learned just how badly he handled the situation in the first place. When he stepped inside the Hand’s solar, there were at least twenty scrolls waiting for him to address the accusation on the king. He slightly remembered that he fainted at the sight of the letters, and called for Tywin immediately. The lord arrived, and together they read through the letters. Many of them were from the Riverlands, demanding an answer and telling them, that they forbid their house to marry into Robert’s.

Tywin brushed Jon’s concerns to the side, telling him that this would have happened either way, as the words about the attack got out before he could anything. But he killed it with his own, and now two versions of the same story were circulating in Westeros. Jon told him that he hoped nothing else would come from this. And for a while, Tywin believed that his rumor got the better of the people, only for the first lords to show up to the capital after Robert returned.

The first lord who voiced his dislike and stood his ground to give the girl at least something useful was the Lord of Raventree Hall, Lord Blackwood. Jon wasn’t surprised, as the Blackwoods were known to worship the Old Gods of the Forest, and the lord might have heard what happened from the passing northerners. He still didn’t get any raven from north, for which he had been grateful to the Seven, but the southron lords just kept coming. After Lord Blackwood left with an angry frown on his face, Jon knew that the man hadn’t been fooled, Lord Darry and Lord Whent also visited Jon, and while he tried to reassure them that nothing of the sort happened, Lord Whent told him, that while Harrenhal was under Whent control, neither Jon, Tywin or Robert were allowed to enter.

While the three lords were concerning, Jon believed that with them gone, and Tywin’s rumor spreading, they can leave behind that incident. He believed that for a while, then most of the south found themselves out of wood. The imports that should have come from the north were nowhere. That’s when he knew that the rumors spread by Tywin reached Ned’s ears.

With many lords from the Crownlands also banging at his door, and the letters he got from the lords of the Reach, Jon was out of options. He was surprised that neither the North nor Dorne sent him scrolls, but the trade between the two kingdoms continued, much like it did with the Velaryons, and Jon found himself cornered.

After he sent out the sixth lord that week, and it has only been the second day of the week, he paid a visit to Robert, and sent a raven to Tywin, informing the man that he will travel north and talk with Ned. The south needed the wood.

Talking with Robert wasn’t, and will never be, an easy feast to do, but in the end, he got his will through the man. With the royal orders, he left the capital and headed for the north, hoping he could save the peace.

Reaching Winterfell, Jon knew that Ned will certainly be angry with him, angry at Robert and Tywin, and those were exact reasons why he practiced what should he say. Crossing the gates, Ned greeted him with a grim look and led him to his room. He tried to talk with him, but Ned refused to see him for the first three days, something Jon understood. On the fourth day, they sat down for the first time, and they talked. Jon tried to lighten their mood by trying to remind Ned at the times he spent in the Vale. He did achieve something, but not what he intended. Ned was more than furious when they finished that day’s meeting. When the week was almost at the end, they talked again, Jon slowly losing hope that he can salvage their relationship. bUt he made some progress! And slowly in the second week, he laid out all that happened to in the capital and showed Ned the royal decrees.

In the end, Serena’s and Aegon’s future house became a Major one, the remaining ones being promoted to Minor ones. Jon handed Ned the documents of the kinder tax rate and also promised that Robert will leave the children alone, giving it written that they can choose their house names and are truly in power of their houses. Handing over the papers that they can employ whoever they want, Jon hoped that the missing public apology won’t be a problem. While Robert did write a letter, it was questionable if he did mean the words written on it, but Ned only sighed and accepted it.

Jon left after the second week, never seeing any of the children, and with a promise, that Tywin will stop his rumor about Serena trying to seduce the king because she was afraid of marrying Aegon. He glanced back for the last time, and he had to blink a few times, as it seemed like Ned’s eyes were shining with victory. Turning away, he left the north and prayed for the Seven that he did the right now.

* * *

_To Lord and Lady Stark,_

_I, Lord Tytos of House Blackwood and Lord of Raventree Hall, hereby wish all of your children a healthy and prosperous life. I would also like to strengthen our bonds again, and in the light of our Gods, I shall send your way a prayer, that our Gods might honor._

_Let your enemies fear your wrath, for I have belief in you._

* * *

* * *

_To the Lord of Winterfell,_

_The Lord of Darry wishes you the best and would like to visit you soon. I toast for our friendship!_

* * *

* * *

_To the Warden and Lord Paramount of the North,_

_I, Lord Mace Tyrell, Lord Paramount and Warden of the South, wish your house prosper and strength. Shall your lands need help, the Reach shall flower in them._

_Lord Stark, I write to you with a question. We didn’t have the time to talk properly on the tourney, and I shall apologize for bringing that wretched day up to you, but I would like to invite you to Highgarden with your lovely family, of course, my invite includes your wards and fostered children too. Margy has been missing her friends, and she tells me that both the Lady Serena and Lady Alara had promised her to show the “signs of the sky”, whatever that should mean._

_If, by any chance, you don’t wish to return south, what I fully understand, maybe we can visit the North. My children have never been there before, and my oldest, Willas, has shown great interest in the birds living there._

_I do hope, that my letter finds you in you in good health, and wish the best for your daughter._


End file.
